


Louder Than God's Revolver

by DeathlyObsessed_Jade



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: And stupid people, Arguments, Flirting, Hate tagging this since i forgot what i wanted to tag earlier and now im just grasping, Help, I feel like it's a given in this world, I just dont know who, Lot of stupid fighting, Mentions of Death, Mostly character driven, Multi, Non-Binary Show Pony, Note on trauma, Swearing, There will be pining, Trauma, Violence, but also smart, etc etc - Freeform, i remember some now, ok, tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyObsessed_Jade/pseuds/DeathlyObsessed_Jade
Summary: In the desert only the strong can survive, especially with Better Living Industries breathing down everyone's neck. Of these survivors only the very strongest become rebels and willingly go up against BL on a regular basis.When the very future of life in the desert is suddenly threatened the best of the best are called on to save it. There's one big problem though; no one seems to like each other. So....Ok, you know what? Fuck this summary. I'm trying way too hard and it's getting cringey. Basically BL/ind is causing a HUGE  problem for the future of those living in the zones, and things become desperate. Dr. D calls on the best people he can think of in any and all fields, with hopes they can save everyone. Unfortunately many people in this group don't like each other. At all. So now they need to learn to work together in order to save the day. Slowly barriers begin to break and unexpected friendships and relationships begin to form. You probably know the drill.I hope people decide to read this despite the shitty summary. I mean, it's probably a shitty story as well, but you know. It'd be nice. And make a young girl very happy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone reading this, this story is going to be the main series in my Danger Day's universe, and it's what my other fix is based on. This first chapter isn't super detailed, and mostly just a way for me to introduce some characters, my OC's included. Hopefully you guys stick around for the rest of it. It might be kind of shitty at times, and updating will definitely be spotty, but it should still be fun. Or at least I hope it will be.

Party Poison felt on top of the world as he drove back from their latest clap. Some of the dracs may have got the jump on them, but he and the other Killjoys managed to dust them quickly and efficiently before moving onto the encampment of dracs they'd had been tracking. 

They had a couple of rebels with them that the Killjoys were supposed to be saving. Something they did flawlessly if Poison did say so himself. After releasing the prisoners they sent them to a safe spot to meet up with some people sent by Dr. Death Defying. Then they blew the whole camp sky high and busted it out of there.

To his excitement Party had found that the explosives he had managed to get roughly a week ago had worked beautifully. There was barely any trace of the camp left behind them. It was no wonder this Fun Ghoul guy was so sought after, and he really needed to get some more bombs from him soon. Of course, he was also famous for his high prices, and he likely wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, so Party would have to come up with another way to bargain a lower trade deal.

That wasn't something that bothered Poison too much though. Fun Ghoul definitely had a bit of a temper, which made him a little bit easier to..... deal with. Also, it was kind of fun to see him get riled up, something Poison thought was likely in part influenced by him being easy on the eyes, and looking like a little puppy who thought he was a big bad wolf. He suppressed a laugh at the mental image that painted.

On another note, they managed to escape that clap mostly injury free, something Jet Star was quite relieved about, and Kobra even managed to secure a motorcycle from it, which had him absolutely vibrating with excitement. It was an unusual but welcome change of mood for him.

Overall the whole situation had put Poison in such high spirits that as they headed home that he even considered letting Jet drive. If only so he could stand up and scream his exhilaration to the world. As it was he settled for singing at the top of his lungs as they drove back. Kobra, and Jet joining in singing with him, although theirs seemed to contain a lot more laughter.

He should have known the mood wouldn't last. It never did in the desert. Still, when he got back to the diner he was surprised to see Cherri Cola sitting out on the patio.

"What's he doing here?" Kobra asked, looking over at Poison in surprise, perhaps thinking that he had set a meeting and had forgotten to inform them. He'll admit, it wouldn't be the first time.

He shrugged his shoulders as put the car in park, "Beats me."

He got out to go greet Cherri; Jet and Kobra followed closely behind him.

"Hey Cherri," Jet Star greeted, and Party wondered briefly if it was Jet Star who got out to greet Cherri and he who followed? Of course it didn't matter, but something about this situation put him slightly on edge, and that caused his mind to wander.

"What brings here?" Jet continued, unaware of Poison's own pointless internal questions, "Were you in town or something?"

Party could read the worry in Jet's voice, and he glanced at his friend, seeing it written on his face as well. Poison wanted to comfort him, put the smile from earlier back on his face, but now wasn't a good time. Cherri obviously had news, and any kind of comfort waited until after everything was laid bare; lest it be meaningless.

Still it was obvious Jet didn't want this to be anything too serious. Hopeful, even, that it wasn't. At the same time he was scared that this would be some tragic news that no one wanted to hear. Poison could understand that. Tragedy struck out here too often, and the last time Cherri had dropped by unannounced with news it was to tell them about what happened to Z.

He swallowed thickly at the memory and blinked. Poison didn't like to think about what happened with Z. It was too painful, and it helped nothing.

Cherri shook his head, "Dr. D sent me," he answered hesitatingly.

"Did someone die?" Kobra asked, getting straight to the point.

His face, unlike Jet Star's, did not betray any emotion. He was always good at that, hiding behind a mask. But again Poison could read him. Perhaps better than he could read Jet Star, but then again, maybe not. That wasn't what was important though. Poison could feel the well hidden worry and anticipation rolling off of his brother in waves. He could practically hear his thoughts. "Who could it be?" "Was it someone they cared about?" "Was it multiple people?" "Was someone coming for them?" "Were there kids involved?"

He knew because he had similar thoughts running through his head, and despite the outward differences, he and his brother often worked on similar wavelengths. It was convenient out in the desert.

Just like he also knew that the both of them were at least somewhat relieved that it wasn't anyone on their crew who potentially died. They both knew that anyone outside of the Killjoys was secondary in their lives, as harsh as that may sound.

Still, the worry was there. Even if it wasn't one of them any news that Cherri had to drop by unannounced for had to be big. So, he turned to Cherri and waited for his answer with baited breath.

"No," Cherri answered again, and Party let himself breathe a little for that one bullet being dodged. Not too much though, because there still had to be some kind of news. Judging by past experience and Cherri's current face, it wasn't good.

"What is it then?" Poison asked, watching the man in front of him, looking for any signs of what could be the problem.

"Look," Cherri chewed his lip, "You aren't gonna like this, but I'm not supposed to tell you."

Party cocked his head and let Cherri read the question in his face. _What do you mean?_

He sighed, "Dr. D sent me and a couple others out to go round up some people. He said he wants to meet them all at this address," he handed Poison a slip of paper, "and he wants you to pack for a long trip. You got that?"

"Ok, but why can't you just tell us what this is about?" Kobra asked, his curiosity and confusion evident in his voice.

"Dr. D wants to tell everyone at once. He's got all the info, and he thinks it'd be best to do it this way."

Cherri had already started making his way to his truck and Poison felt a flash of annoyance. He was going to leave them there like _that?_

"Hey," he called, "who's "everyone?" Who else is gonna be there?"

"Sorry, that's... classified," which meant they weren't going to like it as far as Poison was concerned.

He set out after Cherri as he approached his beat up old truck. No fucking was he allowed to leave them like that.

"You can't just leave like that!" Party reached to grab Cherri' s arm, but he closed the door before he got there. Party banged on it struggling with the now locked handle, "You aren't leaving just like that!"

"Sorry Party," he offered an apologetic look, "but you know how I suck at hiding things, and well I'm not allowed to say too much, so I really can't say anything."

He started his engine, and Poison had to jump back to avoid getting his feet crushed as Cherri backed up and took off.

"Well fuck you then!" Poison called after the disappearing truck, "Fuck you and you cryptic ass fucking message! Fuck you!"

He turned from the now empty road and growled. Sometimes Cherri's tendency to do follow all the rules was a pain in the ass. Even worse was that he wore all his emotions on his sleeve, letting everyone of them know that something _bad_ was happening, but leaving them with no answers. How the fuck was he supposed to do anything without worrying now?

"So you want us to start packing then." Kobra asked without asking.

"Kinda have to don't we?" Party groaned, he hated packing.

"Yeah, kinda," Jet Star grinned faintly at him.

He looked between both men, reading the mix of confusion and worry on both their faces. A mixture he was sure was reflected on his own face.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with then."

 

She let the feel of the warm air soothe her as she dried her hair. A tube of indigo hair dye lay discarded beside the sink. When she was satisfied with her hair she put the hairdryer down and examined herself in the mirror, pleasantly surprised with the outcome.

This. _This_ was her look. Her long and now indigo hair just screamed _Midnight Hour._ She loved it, and couldn't wait to show her girls. She felt giddy with excitement as she ran out of the dying salon and into the market. She slapped a couple carbons down as she passed the hair dye stand, thanking the lady running it as she left. The girls were going to freak out when they saw her!

Of course that could be in part because she spent their carbons on hair dye instead of supplies. But it's not like they weren't guilty of that too. Far more often, and with far more expensive things.

Like the time Storm Tiger went out to get them their food for the month and instead returned with her afro cut short with the right side shaved off and dyed purple. What was left of their money she had blown on a new tattoo on her wrist. Of course, the tattoo had to be beautifully, and intricately designed, incorporating her parents, and her own name, making it impossible for Midnight to actually get mad at her for it. She hadn't, however, been trusted with the money again, but that didn't seem to stop her from getting another tattoo everytime they went out.

Or that time when Echoe decided to fade her dark hair out to blonde and add highlights. She didn't spend all their carbons on that, admittedly, but she has also put quite a large chunk of it into piercings and jewelry and clothes over the years.

Compared to the other two Midnight was quite simple. She had one eyebrow piercing, and a small pair of angel wings tattooed on her back to represent their crew, Angel Tears. And it wasn't like she blew all their carbons on the hair dye, just a bit. Plus, she still picked up some supplies for them she reasoned.

She hurriedly left the market and found them right where she left them. Echoe was sitting peacefully on the top of the truck staring at the clouds looking dazed, and Tiger had draped herself out in the back, a cigarette pursed between her lips.

Midnight cleared her throat to get their attention. When they looked over at her she shook her head back and forth, showing off her new hair.

"So, how do I look?" she struck a pose as she waited for her answer.

She didn't have to wait long, because almost immediately Echoe was squealing and running over to her. Midnight couldn't stop giggle that bubbled out of her as her friend enveloped her in a hug.

"You look fantastic!" She sqealed, "You're a total babe now," Echoe turned to Storm Tiger, "tell her how good she looks."

Storm Tiger raised an eyebrow at the two of them, a fond smile lightly tugging at her lips. Midnight could feel herself flush a little.

"You look rockin dude," she finally said, and Midnight beamed. It was a huge compliment coming from her, "but did you really have to take so long? I'm starving, any longer and I would have been forced to eat Echoe to survive."

Midnight laughed at Echoe's indignant gasp and stuck her own tongue out at Tiger. How pissed was she going to be when Midnight told her she only got half a loaf of bread? Another laugh escaped Midnight at the thought and she quickly crawled into the driver's seat. Echoe was close behind her, slipping into the passengers side with a giggle, and they took off, heading back to their temporary home.

Halfway there the red light on their stereo went on, signalling a transmission from Dr. Death Defying. Echoe answered it and Tiger's head poked in through the back window to listen in. Evidently she had noticed the light going off too.

"Hey hey Dr. D," Echoe answered, "How's the wind blowing right now?"

There was a second of static before Dr. D's voice came through with a reply, "Not gonna lie girls, wind's been turbulent, and things ain't been smooth sailing."

Midnight frowned. That didn't sound good. At all.

"What's the news doctor?" Echoe asked, and Midnight noticed the frown that found it's way to her face too.

"I'm afraid I can't share over the air. You never know who might be hiding in shadows, but I need you girls to head up to the golden spot. I'll fill you in on everything up there."

"You got it D," Midnight answered, immediately changing their course, "be there in two shakes."

 

Fun Ghoul kicked a rock in front of him. Of course. Of fucking course the only guy to ever catch Ghoul pick his pocket was the also the bouncer for Halla's Casino. Why the fuck would he expect otherwise?

There went his whole fucking afternoon. What was he supposed to do now? Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to do in this god forsaken community. They didn't even have a bar he could drink at here. _That_ was in the casino.

He groaned and sunk to the ground in the alleyway. The only upside was that people were easy to steal from here. Except for that bouncer. Ghoul shoved his hands in his pockets feeling the small pile of carbons and jewelry he had managed to scrape together. Of course he realized that he could have had a lot more had he allowed to go into the casino. And just like that his upside became negative again. Just another day in the life of Fun Ghoul

He sat there for a while, he didn't know how long, but he knew it was a while, when he heard the sound of rollerskates in the streets. He sat up curiously at the sound and peared out into the streets. It couldn't be, Dr. Death Defying never stayed in communities, and they were never far from Dr. D.

But it was. In the middle of the street stood Show Pony, rollerskates ever present on their feet.

Part of Ghoul, the part that tried to avoid Show Pony at all costs, wanted to stay in the alley and hope they didn't see him. Unfortunately for that part of him another part, this one curious, seemed to want to find out what Show Pony was doing here even more. So with a groan Fun Ghoul hefted himself off the ground and made his way over to the rollerskater.

"What brings you here?" he asked, drawing Pony's attention to him.

"Oh thank God," they sighed, and then grabbed Ghoul's shoulder and shook him, "Do you have any idea how hard you are to find? I've been looking for ages."

"Yeah yeah," Ghoul brushed them off, uncomfortably. They really needed to learn about personal space, "that kind of happens when you're on your own."

"Well then join a crew!" Pony scoffed, "God knows it'd be so much easier on us to find you."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of going solo," Ghoul tried to sound polite though his own irritation made it difficult. Ok, he didn't really put much effort into being polite in the first place.

"Oh hush child," Pony waved their hands at him, "We both know you don't actually like being alone."

"Do we now?" Ghoul asked through clenched teeth. He should have fucking stayed in the alley.

"Why of course! It's written all over you. Why else do you come to communities so often. Only shop owners hang around them as often as you do."

Ghoul felt his face twitch in annoyance and thought this would be the ideal time to change the topic.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "And where's Dr. D?"

Show Pony's demeanor shifted, and their mood appeared to drop. They started to fidget around, seeming uncomfortable, and it made Ghoul suddenly nervous.

"Dr. D sent me out here to find you," they answered hesitantly, "I don't know exactly where he is right now, but I know where I'm meeting him. And it's not in this quadrant."

Ghoul looked quizzically at Pony. They seemed unnerved, and he had to wonder when the last time they had been in a different quadrant than the Doctor.

"Why didn't he send someone else to find me?"

Pony shook themselves off and smiled. Or at least their voice sounded like they were smiling. Ghoul couldn't tell with helmet, but there was a definite hint of pride.

"Too important you see? Couldn't trust _just anybody_ with this, so he sent me."

Suddenly their hand was under Ghoul's face, and it took him a minute to register the paper in it. He grabbed it cautiously.

"Here, I had to give you this," Pony told him, "it's coordinates for where you need to go."

Ghoul looked at them and whistled. That was quite a distance. He didn't think Dr. D, or anyone for that matter, ever asked him to travel that far. Without supplying a ride that is.

"Well, that's my job complete," Pony stated, and Ghoul looked up to find them already skating to their car (Ghoul was still unsure how they drove with the skates on), they waved "See you later."

Ghoul glanced down at the paper for second before looking back to the car.

"Wait!" he shouted, shoving the page into his pocket and trying to get to the car, "wait a minute. Could you at least give me a ride?"

But it was too late, Show Pony had already left.

"Fuck."

He kicked another rock. He really did have the worse fucking luck. He pulled out the paper to check how far it was and swore again. Dr. D better fucking appreciate him for this, he thought, and set off on foot.

 

Lucid Night moved swiftly over the landscape on his bike. It wasn't long until he reached his destination. An old boarded up factory that was supposed to be abandoned. The noises from inside suggested otherwise.

He parked his bike and pulled out his zapper as he approached the building. As much as he might trust the person in charge, he wasn't so sure about her..... _work_.

As he reached the door he waited cautiously. If it wasn't her that opened the door then he might be in for some trouble. Luckily for him, however, the door flung open to reveal a grease covered girl with reddish brown hair tucked up into a messy bun. He put his zapper away.

"Robo Tech," he greeted a smile now on his face. She was a good friend of his, and despite how little they seen of each other recently, she still made him smile.

"Andre!" she squealed and launched herself into his arms, making him laugh, "I've missed you," she pulled back and looked at him sternly, "Why haven't you come to visit? And what's with this Robo Tech? It's only us here. Well, us and my work, but it's not advanced enough to care. Yet."

She talked in such a fast pace that it made it difficult to follow. It brought Andre back to when they were kids and he was the only one who could understand her, she talked so fast. He'd often have to translate to the adults in their group what she was saying. It had made him feel special back then, and still brought a smile to his face now.

"Fine, _Emily_ then."

Emily nodded her head in satisfaction and then stepped out of the doorway.

"Come in please."

He complied and followed her inside. Just from the first step inside Lucid Night could see hundred of robotic prototypes and pieces. Every surface seemed to be a work space, and he couldn't help but feel a tug of affection. It all just screamed Emily.

Silently she led him into what he knew to be what she designated as the living room, although it'd be hard to tell. It appeared to be the same as every other room in the place. Mechanical pieces were spread almost every surface yet again. But he could see the tell tale signs this room was different. The chairs for example only had one or two scraps laying on them, and the corner of the table was barren, meant for food and drinks for guests. He smiled to himself.

"So," Emily said, pressing a button on the table. Two cups shot up filled with tea and she handed him one, "What brings you here? Is it just for a visit? Or is it business? Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Unfortunately it's not just a visit. Although I had been planning on one soon," and it was true, he had been meaning to stop by soon, unfortunately it seemed a pleasant visit wasn't what was on the agenda today, "but than I got a note from Dr. D."

"Really?" Emily asked, her eyebrow now arched in curiosity. He could tell she was stopping herself from asking any questions to let him continue. It looked like a sturggle.

"Yeah," he answered and fished it out of his pocket, handing it to her. She snatched it quickly and scanned over it, "It only says to meet him at that warehouse with you and to pack for a long trip. I don't have any more information than that."

"Well that's strange," Emily muttered, handing back the piece of paper, "What could he want? Usually he's pretty forthcoming."

Andre looked at her quizzically. He didn't find Dr. D to be all that forthcoming. But then again he never asked questions. Mostly because he couldn't understand what exactly he was saying, but still, couldn't expect a man to answer questions you didn't ask he supposed.

Andre knew that Emily had no issues understanding the man, and probably asked him loads of questions. He also knew that not knowing what this was about bothered her more than she would admit.

"So..." he said, bringing her attention back to him, "do you wanna go? Or do you want to stay here? Because if you do I'll just tell the Doctor you were tied up at the moment."

"Well, what choice do I have?" she asked looking at him incredulously, "If I don't go then the curiosity is going to kill me!"

He laughed at her. She really hadn't changed much at all since they were kids. Well, on the inside at least. Physically she had grown up quite a bit. Not that he was looking.

"What are you going to do about your machines then?"

"Well, I have a security system in place of course. Who do you think I am?" Emily looked at him challengingly, and Andre suddenly had the sense to feel very sorry for anyone who might try and break into this old factory.

Andre checked his watch As he stood, "We should get going then. You have a ride? Or do you wanna ride with me?"

"Who doesn't have a ride?" she looked at him offended and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just asking."

Emily broke into a laugh, and nudged his shoulder a she walked over to him.

"I'm just bugging you. Besides it's always been more fun riding with you. Give me a sec to set the security and I'll join you outside," she paused and looked at him, " _Lucid Night_."

She snickered at the name, and he felt the strong need to defend himself.

"Hey, I was eight. Lucid Night sounded fucking awesome."

"Whatever," Em- Robo Tech responded with a wave, and went to go set her system while he headed outside to wait for her. Whatever they were needed for at least he could count her to make it fun.

 

Sometimes the sun shines just a little _too_ hot, Manic Medic thought to herself as she made her way over the hill.

She was on her way to visit Dr. D, and see where she should head off to next. He should be expecting her by now, as she usually came stopped by every few days, after she finished a job. This having started a couple years ago when she had realized how informed he always was about what was happening in the zones. She thought he could help her figure out where people likely needed the most medical help, and he was happy to comply.

It helped being able to go from one job to the next. Made her feel like she was doing something to help people. Help them in a way her parents hadn't been. But it was difficult being a healer out here when people lived so spread out, and they moved often; still, someone needed to do it.

She had come to this conclusion when she was thirteen, and still going by Fair Pearl. At that time her crew had contracted a virus, and no one knew how to shake it. They tried calling for healers, but those were few and far between. It took six weeks before one finally came to their camp, and by then half of the crew had already passed away, her parents included.

It devastated her. She loved her parents dearly, and watching them slowly whither away to nothing was more painful then anything she had ever experienced. She could barely stand to watch it, but she did. She couldn't leave them like that. So, she had sat by their bedside everyday, her own body weakening from the same virus, but it had struck her later, so she knew they'd die first. She was there with them the day they died, and got to watch as they faded away to nothing. The moment was painful, but she was also to sick to really mourn them at the time, and she was sure she'd follow soon after anyway.

Except she didn't. The Healer arrived the day after her parents died with cure. Even in her half delirious state it struck her how simple it was. All it ended up taking to save everyone else was just one injection each. Just one. It would have been so easy to save everyone's life. Instead they died in a senseless tragedy all because there wasn't enough healers.

After that she vowed to do her part to fix it. She left her crew and travelled all around zones, learning everything she could about healing. She studied under every healer she found, and traded whatever she could spare for books on the subject. At some point people had started calling her obsessed. A maniac. And so she changed her name to Manic Medic. When she felt she had learned enough she started running around the zones helping anyone she could, and she'd always try and teach them something before she left. And she never stopped learning either. Whenever she ran into another healer she'd always beg them to teach her something new. When she found a medical book she hadn't read she'd buy it and read it. She never wanted to stop learning about the topic, because she never wanted to fall short, and her thirst for knowledge had served her well.

She was now considered the best medic in the zones, but that didn't matter to her. Helping people was the important thing. It was what she planned on doing until her dying breath.

She walked over the last hill to find the base mostly cleared out. Apparently it was moving day. Medic hurried down the hill to talk to Dr. D.

"Hey," she called out to the group catching their attention.

They turned to face her and she was surprised not to see either Show Pony or Cherri Cola in them. They must have left ahead.

"How is everyone?" she inquired, directing the question primarily to Dr. D.

"We're all rainbows here," he answered with a smile, "just sending these pigeons out to their next stop," he gave them an annoyed look, "Unfortunately these birds have decided I can't handle myself while I wait for Show Pony and Cherri Cola to get back. But now that you're here I'm sure they'll feel safe to fly the coop."

He seemed to want them gone, and Medic quickly picked up on that. For some reason or another he didn't want this crew around. Unfortunately for him, the group seemed split on what they should do.

Medic smiled at Dr. D, and the group, "They can trust you with me. Ain't nobodies been ghosted, dusted, or fried in my care in a long time. Well, unless they're drac that is."

The group muttered quietly amongst themselves and Medic raised an eyebrow at them, waiting.

"Fine," one of them said when they finally broke apart, "We'll leave you, but if you're ghosted we're hightailing it away, got it? Ain't none of want any of your people or groups blaming us, you see?"

Medic felt a rush of anger at that. Did they seriously only care about what happened to them? Weren't they supposed to be here to protect Dr. Death Defying while he moved? She knew they never actually stuck around, but were they really that selfish?

Dr. D just smiled at them though, "shiny and clear," he answered, and then they loaded up the vehicles and were gone.

"What was that about D?" Medic questioned, turning to the man, "and where are Pony and Cherri? Or even the Angel Tears for that matter?"

"Out and about collecting some eggs, and tucking themselves in away while they wait for me. You see, I've got important bees coming now, and I need a couple pieces to show up to solve it. You included."

"Me?" Medic asked, intrigued by the mystery, "whatever you need I suppose, but what is it?"

"Bad news. But I'd rather wait until everyone's in one unit to spit. Lots of bad blood I only want to deal with once, you hear?"

"I read ya," Medic answered, "let me guess, you're involving the Killjoys and Angel Tears, huh?"

He looked up at her, and she could read the slightest bit of worry in his eyes, "Was that glaring from bad blood?" he asked her grimly.

She nodded her head, "I never seen two allied groups hate each other so much," she thought about her comment for a second before adding, "Of course I haven't seen many allied groups, so what do I know? But," she couldn't quell the curiosity, "Why both of them?"

He was silent for a few seconds, staring out into the horizon and Manic Medic followed his gaze to see both a truck and van approaching. Cherri and Pony.

"Because kiddo," he finally answered, "there's a wave coming, and I don't know how big or what strokes are needed to stay afloat. I'm taking my shot and throwing it all in and keeping my fingers crossed it'll turn out all shiny."


	2. Info

This isn't really a chapter, just some info I thought you guys should know before hand. I can't tell a lot, because I don't know how backstory I'll cover in story, but I will give appearances and little tidbits.

First of all age (oldest to youngest):

Manic Medic-26  
Party Poison/Jet Star-24  
Midnight Hour-23  
Lucid Night-22  
Storm Tiger/Kobra Kid-21  
Fun Ghoul/Robo Tech-20  
Echoe-19

Groupings: 

The Fabulous Killjoys:  
As of now the Killjoys are composed of Party Poison, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid. Obviously Fun Ghoul will join eventually, but you know, plots more fun this way.

Angel Tears:  
This is the only other real group. The members are Midnight Hour, Storm Tiger, and Echoe. They work very closely with Dr. Death Defying

Somewhat a group:  
Robo Tech and Lucid Night. They used to be in a group together, but both decided they'd rather fly solo. They're still really close though (as evidenced by real name basis)

Loners:  
Manic Medic due to her line of work.  
Fun Ghoul due to plot related reasons that I hope to cover.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy. School has been a mess, so it's taken me a while to write, but I still found it fun.

There it was. The warehouse.

The warehouse was out of the way for most of those in the zones. The closest community was hours away, and the next trading post even farther. On top of that rumours of haunting kept most zoners far away, and as far as she knew the only maps to it were with Dr. D. Also, the lack of activity in the area had lead to the dracs almost completely abandoning it. In other words, it was the perfect place to meet without fear of interruption.

Midnight had only been there once before, and it was only so she knew where it was. When Dr. D had brought her and the Angel Tears to see it for the first time he had explained that he would only use it emergencies that required the utmost secrecy. The fact that he had called the meeting here meant that things were really going south.

Quickly and quietly Midnight pulled up to it, making sure to park against the wall and out of the immediate sight of anyone who may potentially drive by.

"Ooh baby, blast from the past. It's giving me the trembles," Echoe spoke up as she got out of the car and joined Tiger on the back, Midnight following herself, "Think any of the duckies have landed yet? As knotted up as I am over this meeting I am positively burning just to see who else is coming."

Echoe had settled herself in the middle of them, which gave Midnight the perfect vantage to see Storm Tiger rolling her eyes behind Echoe's back. She had to repress a snort.

"Calm down girl. We got here the same time you did, so don't ask us," Storm Tiger replied, looking somewhat exasperated, although there was the underlying hint of fondness, "But considering how no one's come out I think it's safe to say no one's here yet. And honestly? I couldn't care less who shows up."

Echoe pouted, "You're no fun"

Midnight laughed. Despite the worry she felt about what was to come her crew never failed to make her smile.

Echoe turned to her, looking offended. She opened her mouth to speak, probably complain about always being picked on, but Tiger cut her off.

"We've got company," she announced, grabbing her blaster and indicating to a fast approaching black dot.

Midnight and Echoe joined her, grabbing their own zappers in the process. Midnight wasn't particularly worried about the mass as it was likely just one of the people called in for this conference, but it was always better safe than sorry.

Soon the shape got close enough that Midnight could make out some details. It was black motorcycle with two riders. It appeared that the one up front was male, and he was dressed in all black. Strange for the desert, which made Midnight suspect she knew who it was. The other figure was too hidden by the man to get a clear look at, but she could see they at least were wearing more colours than their friend.

As they pulled up Storm Tiger stalked over to them. Midnight trusted her to be able to deal with any potential trouble, so she gave her a minute to do her thing before following. For some reason Storm Tiger preferred to be the first to assess someone and, since she seen no harm in it, Midnight let her. Worse came to worse and trouble arose, Echoe and her were always watching from a short distance. Echoe would be able to shoot them before anything too bad could happen.

After deeming enough time had passed, Midnight headed over herself, leaving Echoe to watch over them from the vehicle alone.

As she drew nearer she felt a small sense of satisfaction go through her. She recognized the man to be Lucid Night, exactly who she had expected from his wear. Lucid Night was one of the few zone dwellers that wore only black. Likely due to the nature of his job. Lucid Night usually worked as an intel collector for people, meaning he had to get around unseen in the night, making black the optimal colour.

Midnight turned her attention to his companion. It was a girl with the wildest auburn hair Midnight had ever seen. She tucked it into a messy bun, and Midnight had to assume it was more for the functionality, and not the fashion statement it made. Although it might be, considering how her messy clothes seemed to go with it.

The girl also had bright blue eyes, and stark freckles, noticeable against her surprisingly pale skin. Midnight had to wonder how often this women went out, and was left racking her brain to see if she knew anyone who was known to stay holed up.

When she finally joined the group Midnight nodded to Storm Tiger, acknowledging her, and silently asking if she was done. Storm Tiger just shrugged, which gave Midnight the answer she needed. She turned towards the two people before her.

"So," she finally settled on, looking at Lucid Night, "long time no see."

"Yeah" he replied, and Midnight had to repress a sigh. She had forgotten how conservative he seemed to be while talking.

"What brings you here?" she asked slowly. She knew the odds were that Dr. D had asked them to come, but she liked to be sure.

"Well, I mean, probably for the same reason as you," the pale girl spoke up, talking in a more mature voice than Midnight had anticipated, "I am assuming of course that Dr. Death Defying asked you three to be here too, but to be fair, it's not a baseless assumption. You guys are obviously the Angel Tears. One of the doctors most trusted and secret crews. Don't worry about me knowing though, you guys do a very good job at remaining secret and I only know about your existense through Lucid, and nothing more about you. I'm Robo Tech by the way. Nice to meet you."

Robo Tech stuck her arm out as she finished, and Midnight was so taken aback by how fast she spoke that is took her a second to register she was meant to shake that hand. She grasped it quickly as she tried to process the information Robo Tech had given her.

"So," Midnight sprawled, glancing at Storm Tiger to help her out. She just shrugged in response, leaving Midnight to fumble through her words alone, "I'm guessing you work with technology?"

It was a lame question, but she honestly didn't know what else to say. It didn't seem to matter though, as Robo Tech immediately responded, unaware of her awkwardness.

"Oh yeah. I'm best the mechanic slash computer expert in all of the zones, if not the world. The only reason BL has more advanced technology than me is because they have access to more advanced equipment, but given a level playing field I whole heartedly believe the my work would outclass theirs by a landslide."

Midnight raised an eyebrow. Humble.

"Hey chickies!" Echoe called, pulling everyone's attention to her, "I spot another cloud in the sky."

She was pointing down the road, and sure enough another vehicle was approaching. This time however Midnight relaxed a lot sooner upon getting a better look at it. It was Cherri Cola. There was no mistaking that beaten down pick up truck anywhere.

She found herself hopeful that Dr. D was with him, and that they could get this meeting started. Unfortunately for her when Cherri got out of the car no one else seemed to be accompanying him.

"Hey," Midnight called to him, "where's Dr. D?"

"I'm quite curious about that myself," Robo Tech agreed, now looking at Cherri Cola expectantly.

"Don't worry girls, Show Pony's got him. They had to take a quick detour to get some extra supplies."

This piqued Midnight's interest.

"Supplies for what exactly?"

Cherri Cola suddenly became nervous, "Well, you see, Dr. Death Defying wants to tell everyone as a group."

"Well, you know, don't you? Why can't you tell us?"

Midnight knew why he wouldn't tell her, but she was still hoping to squeeze something from him. She was aware of Storm Tiger coming to stand beside her as Robo Tech left, obviously having lost some interest in their discussion.

"Dr. D was _very_ specific in his intructions," Cherri said, sounding even more nervous. She knew how much he hated lying, and was wondering how long it would take until he broke, "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Can't or won't?" Tiger probed from beside Midnight.

"Yeah. You are aware that withholding this information is lying, right?" Midnight continued, picking at his resolve.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really can't-"

He was cut off by Echoe yelling again.

" 'Nother runner coming in hot," she yelled, causing Midnight to relent on Cherri and watch for the new arrival.

It was another person she recognized, Fun Ghoul. She'd let Echoe deal with him, she seemed to have a fondness for the guy anyway. Midnight didn't know exactly where it came from, but she suspected that he reminded Echoe of someone from her old crew.

Midnight turned back to Cherri Cola, only to find that he had walked away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, following him to his truck, "Where do you think you going? You haven't answered my question yet."

"Sorry Mid," she cringed at the nickname, "but I've got some cargo to check on. Maybe we can talk later."

"Well I could help you," Midnight offered, "You could always use a helping hand."

"Thanks, but it's delicate stuff, and I don't want to risk it."

"What, you don't trust us?" Tiger cut in, eyebrow raised challengingly at Cherri.

"Look," Cherri answered, "it's not _that_ It's just that.... you don't know what's in the boxes, and I do, and it'd just be too much trouble to explain it to you."

Cherri looked satisfied with his reasoning and quickly turned and walked away from them. Midnight huffed as she watched him leave. _That_ was an excuse if she ever heard one. She was about to call him out on it when a loud sound caught her attention.

People were shouting. Or at least someone was, and she felt her stomach sink as she realized there was a familiarity about the voice it belonged to.

_Don't let it be them. Please don't let it be them_

She slowly turned around and...

Fuck. It was the "Fabulous Killjoys". Of fucking course it was.

She caught Storm Tiger's eye and they came to the same decision. Wordlessly they stalked over to the group.

No wonder Cherri Cola didn't want to tell her anything.

 

"Let's go Kobra," Party called from the main room in the diner.

He checked his watch. They should be leaving right now, if they wanted to get the warehouse on time for the meeting. Not that they had been given a time or anything, but he assumed it had to be soon. Which would be good for him. He didn't know how long he could last with all of these questions burning inside of him.

What was this meeting about anyway? It seemed urgent from what he could pick up from Cherri Cola when he delivered the message. Party just wished that he could have provided them with a little more information than some directions though. He really hated not knowing what was wrong, and the wait for answers was slowly eating him alive.

"Oh my god," he sighed to himself when his brother didn't come out of the back room, where he had disappeared to. Conveniently while Jet and himself packed, Poison added thoughtfully to himself, getting frustrated, "MIKEY!"

A thud from the back room told him that he got his brothers attention at last. The door swung open and he peared his head out.

"Fuck man, what is it?" Kobra asked, sounding annoyed, which Party thought was funny considering he was the one holding them up.

"We need to go," he answered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "Jet's about done loading the trans am, so we're all good to go. We're just waiting on you."

"Yeah, well give me a sec. I'm almost done back here," and he disappeared behind the door again, much to Party's annoyance.

He sighed to himself and followed his brother into the room, "What the fuck are you even doing back here?"

But an answer was unnecessary, because when he entered the room Party found out exactly what Kobra had been doing.

"Serioulsy? You couldn't have done that later?"

Sitting out in the middle of the room was the motorcycle that they had managed to snag from the clap early today. Beside it lay a canister of spray paint. Mikey perched beside it looking somewhat guilty.

"Sorry Gee. I just don't want it to get stolen."

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "And you think that putting your name on it is going to stop that?"

Mikey shrugged, "It might. I mean I know I wouldn't want to go riding around the zones in a bike that had someone else's name on it."

He just rolled his eyes. Usually Kobra was a pretty normal dude (at least normal for the zones), but he had this weird habit of having to mark _everything_. Seriously every one of his belongings has Kobra Kid written on it as if that'd be enough to stop any potential thieves. Under normal circumstances Party Poison didn't mind. Heck he's been known to mark some stuff from time to time too. His jacket for example had his symbol on it. It was only when it held them up that it was a problem.

"Whatever," he finally said, "you're done now so let's go."

"Alright, can you just take the bike back out to the car while I go find some rope quickly?" he asked already leaving to grab the rope.

"What, you don't want to leave it at the diner?" Gerard teased, knowing it'd get a reaction.

And just as he predicted Mikey froze and looked back at him offended he'd even suggest that.

"Of course not. I don't want it to get-"

"Stolen?" Gerard half pouted, mocking him, "but I thought putting your name on it would stop that. Or was that the wrong assumption?"

"Fuck off," Kobra replied after a beat, but Party heard the amusement in it and laughed taking the bike out to the trans am

 

They've been on the road for a few hours now and the silence was palpable. They didn't have the music playing, and it was finally starting to wear on Poison.

"So," he began bringing both Jet Star's and Kobra Kid's attention to him, "What do you think D wants to talk about? And what's with all the secrecy?"

He knew that they were stressing about the meeting, but really the silence wasn't doing anything to help. So he had decided that diving head first into the issue was the best way to go about this.

Jet Star cleared his throat loudly, and Party looked at him in the mirror, "I don't know, but it can't be good, right?"

His face looked resigned and weary, his worry written plainly on his features. He didn't even try to hide it, not around them.

"I doubt it," Kobra answered, and turned back to looking out the window, an act Poison knew meant he felt troubled.

Party wanted to add something to the discussion, but found he really had nothing else to say. Maybe diving straight in wasn't such a good idea after all. Silence blanketed them again.

After another half hour of silence, pierced only by Jet Star giving Party the directions, something interesting finally came up.

"Ok, just continue straight until you see the-"

"Hey hold on," Party interrupted gaining the attention of both Jet and Kobra yet again, "do you guys see that?"

He pointed to a person walking along the road, seemingly unaware of their car approaching him. The other two followed where he was indicating and seemed to notice him at the same time.

"Huh, it's a loner," Jet observed, "D'you think we oughta see what he's doing."

As they drew closer Party slowed the car down as to not draw attention to themselves. There was something familiar about the man, and when Poison realized what it was he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Oh definitely."

He felt Kobra look over at him sharply at the tone he used, and knew his brother had already put some pieces together.

"You know him," not a question, but Party felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning his head over, but keeping his eyes trained on the black mop of hair, "we met a couple of weeks ago. He probably won't be happy to see me though."

"This is that Fun Ghoul guy with the bombs isn't it?"

From behind him Poison heard Jet Star fidget, and he knew his interest had definitely been piqued.

"Observant as always my young padawan," Poison laughed, bringing a look of annoyance to Kobra's face.

"Wait," Jet Star cut in, excitedly, "if he's the guy with the bombs do you think that he'll-"

"Tut tut child," Party interrupted again, "I don't think he's gonna be excited to see me, meaning no, unfortunately he probably won't teach you how he makes his bombs," Jet wilted a little at that, but not enough for Poison to actually feel guilty about.

"Now hush you two," he warned before completely pulling up beside Fun Ghoul.

Fun Ghoul reacted both quickly and aggressively, much to Party's delight, and even as he took in the vehicle he kept his gun trained on where Party sat.

" _Well_ ," he drawled rolling done the window, "fancy seeing you here."

He heard Kobra scoff from behind him, but paid him no mind. This was going to be much more fun.

"Oh, fuck no!" Fun Ghoul exclaimed upon seeing Party. It made him happy knowing he had brought on such a large reaction, "Not you! You fucking tricked me! And cheated me out of my fucking money!"

For some reason it made Party Poison happy to know that Fun Ghoul had figured out the trick. Probably because it proved him right to think that Fun Ghoul was smarter than he looked.

Although, Party couldn't help but laugh at how childlike Fun Ghoul looked storming up to the car. The scowl that his laughing earned made it even better.

"So," Party said finally, "I guess this means you figured it out huh? Well, you're smarter than I should have expected. Most people never seem to put two and two together," he considered leaving it at that, but he was curious, "So how did you figure it out?"

Fun Ghoul just glared at him for a few seconds. It almost unnerved him, and if he hadn't answered when he did Party might have broken his own act just to get him to stop glaring like that.

Luckily he took that moment to answer in a satisfying way; angrily.

"None of your fucking business asshole. You lied to me and cheated me out of my money. You don't get to know a fucking thing."

Despite knowing that for Fun Ghoul that was completely reasonable conclusion it somewhat bothered Party. He didn't lie. He hated lying, and only did so when absolutely necessary. Sure he often withheld information, but even when they were trying to fly under the radar he just refused to give a name rather then make up a fake one, like his brother often did. For some strange reason out of all the crimes he committed it was actual lying (not joking, but lying) that made him feel the guiltiest.

"Hey, hold up," he couldn't believe he was going to correct Fun Ghoul, but that's just where he was now he guessed, "I never _lied_ to you. I may have hid some things, but I never lied."

He could read the disbelief in Fun Ghoul's face, and he felt his own irritation rise a little.

"It's true. I told you I wasn't your Berry Blitz, and I'm not, _He_ is."

He indicated to Kobra sitting in the front seat and felt a little like a child trying to avoid getting in trouble. He didn't really care though.

He let himself settle as Fun Ghoul and his crew made themselves acquainted. Or well, acknowledged each other at least. When he felt less frustrated he continued.

"Plus I didn't cheat you out of your money," Fun Ghoul was scowling at him, and Party knew he was being a little shit right now, but again, he didn't care, "You agreed to the deal fair and square, not my fault it was cheaper than usual for you."

He loved the wave of expression that washed over Fun Ghoul after he said this, and he barely held in a laugh.

"Fuck you," he finally said, and Poison just had to take the opening. He had left it wide and unguarded afterall.

"Anytime any place doll," he winked.

He noticed Fun Ghoul falter before scowling again. This man was just too easy.

"I don't mean it like that you fucking asshole," he snapped at Party, "I'm fucking pissed at you. Why would I want to sleep with you?"

Party's lips twitched at his reasoning. It was definitely faulty, but he wasn't going to get into that right then. So instead he answered.

"Because I'm hot."

He knew it was true. Hell, he was at least in the top three hottest people in the zones, (he was being generous by giving people he hadn't seen a shot) and he felt no shame in expressing he knew it.

He could also tell that Fun Ghoul noticed too, because when he replied a bit of pink had found it's way to his face.

"That means fuck all to me."

"Oh, I'm sure it does doll," he smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth, "but that's not all there is to me."

He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Fun Ghoul, even as he heard another scoff from Kobra. Making him uncomfortable was definitely a bonus to this.

"Really, like what?" Fun Ghoul finally asked. He was making this way too easy, and Party's smile grew.

"Well for one I'm a great conversationalist," he answered, starting Fun Ghoul off easy, "and I can keep things interesting. I'm also quite charming if I do say so myself," at that Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes, "Also, I'm amazing in bed."

He watched as Fun Ghoul registered the words and noted that he had actually lowered himself a bit and was leaning through the window a little at this point. Interesting.

"I don't want to fucking sleep with you," Fun Ghoul said at last, bringing Party's attention back to his mouth and words, not his body language.

He was scowling yet again, but Party couldn't help but notice how forced it looked. It was actually kind of cute how hard Fun Ghoul was trying to stay pissed at him.

Usually this would be the part where Party would drop the joke. For some reason, however, when Party looked at Ghoul's scrunched nose and narrowed eyes he didn't want to stop. So instead of laughing it off he leaned forward just a little bit.

"You sure about that?" he asked feeling only slightly weird about continuing. Mostly he felt a little weird in the stomach.

"You know, I could make sure you love second of it," Party paused for a second to give him a chance to reply before continuing in a more hushed voice, "Believe me, I know exactly how to make you moan."

Party was definitely feeling weird. That was probably the most intimate thing he's said to someone outside of necessity since...well, in a long time. Gor some reason he didn't really care, and found that he was more interested in watching how Fun Ghoul's eyes seemed to say everything he was feeling.

Finally Fun Ghoul tore his own eyes away from Poison's and answered.

"I'm fucking positive," he said, and Party could see that he had clenched his teeth as he spoke, "I have no desire to sleep with you."

"Really?" Party couldn't help but ask.

He knew Fun Ghoul was lying, and he really should have just left it there, but for some reason he just wanted to push just a little more.

Suddenly he found Fun Ghoul's eyes were back to looking into his own and his breath almost caught in surprise. It had caught him off guard. He watched carefully as Fun Ghoul swallowed.

"Fuck no," he finally breathed out, and from the look in his eyes Party knew that both of them were aware of how unconvincing that was.

As Fun Ghoul's eyes searched his own Party felt a strong urge to... well, he didn't quite know what. Or want to know what. He noticed then that Fun Ghoul had gotten incredibly close to him during their conversation, and an idea hit Poison.

Slowly he leaned forward. He made sure to steer clear of the face, and paused once his lips rested less than an inch from Fun Ghoul's ear. From the distance Party found Fun Ghouls scent to be quite strong, and not quite as unpleasant as he was expecting. He exhaled slowly to stop himself from being creepy.

"Then why have you moved so close to me?" Party whispered in the quietest voice he could manage and sat back.

It wasn't his best line, he'll admit that, but it got the desired reaction. After a second Fun Ghoul jumped back stuttering and blushing furiously. Party couldn't help but laugh, even if a small part of him missed the proximity of earlier.

"I don't want to fucking sleep with you," Fun Ghoul finally pouted, and Poison found it cute. He really was like a little puppy.

"Suit yourself doll," he shrugged, and decided to change the topic at last (Kobra would probably be grateful), "so where you headed? We could give you a lift. There's room in the back with Jet Star. Right Jet?"

Ok, well maybe Kobra wouldn't be so relieved. He hated when Party did stuff like this, and with them heading someplace secret this would definitely piss him off. Of course, Party didn't doubt Fun Ghoul was heading to the same place as they were, he knew that wouldn't be enough for Kobra.

"Uhh yeah," Jet's surprised voice came from the back. He also wasn't expecting this, but at least Poison knew Jet wouldn't be mad at him, "but don't you think....?"

He left the question unasked in the air, and Party knew exactly what was gonna happen next. He turned to face Kobra before he even opened his mouth.

"Party, are you sure this is a good idea?"

For someone who tended to mask most of his feelings Kobra really didn't seem to care about showing his disapproval at all. Usually Party liked that, but when it was directed at him not so much.

"It's fine guys," he answered brushing off their worry, "If I'm right, and I'm sure I am, then he's heading to the same place we are," Party turned back to Fun Ghoul, "Aren't you doll?"

Party watched as Fun Ghoul's face went from somewhat nervous and transformed back into that precious scowl of his.

"I'm not gonna tell you. Classified information," he snapped, and Party couldn't have held the laughter in if he tried. Even Jet Star laughed a little.

That answered that question at least. Much to Kobra's obvious distaste.

"See I told you guys," Party said, knowingly acting like a smug shit. Sometimes you just had to embrace it, "When have I ever steered you guys wrong?"

Fuck, too smug. Of course he realized that just a little too late.

"Too often to count," Kobra replied, and Party had to admit he had that one coming as Jet Star laughed. Some damage control was in demand now.

"Ok, so maybe we've run into a few bumps in the road, but I've always gotten us out in the end, so it doesn't matter."

Kobra raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses, "Are you serious right now? Half the time Jet Star and I need to come save your ass."

"Ok, that is a gross overstatement of the ratio," Party defended, "And you guys have needed your asses saved a lot too. Let's not forget that."

"We don't get caught nearly as much as you," Kobra scoffed.

"Sorry Pois," Jet chimed in from the back, "but he's kind of got a point."

"What is this? Pick on fucking Party Poison day? Let's not forget that I'm only getting in these situations to be caught because I am literally acting as the bait. I am distracting everyone, so you guys can do your job safely. And at least 50% of the times I'm caught are planned. As in it's intentional, and you guys know that!"

Poison closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He heard Jet snickering in the back, and opened his eyes to see that Kobra was also smiling too.

"Oh fuck you guys," Party huffed, but felt a little more amused now, "Anyway, we were talking about Fun Ghoul, so let's get back to that."

Kobra rolled his eyes but gestured for Party to carry on. Turning back to Fun Ghoul Party cleared his throat before talking.

"So doll," he began, drawing the boys attention back to him. He had definitely drifted off into some kind of La La Land, "You need a lift?"

Party watched him glance down the road and back to him. He already suspected what the answer would be, and when a scowl reappeared on his face, Party knew that was confirmation. Still he waited for the answer anyway.

With his distinct scowl in place Fun Ghoul leaned back down to eye level before answering.

"I distinctly remember you asking me that before, and I'm pretty sure I said no. Now is no different."

Party found his tone to be amusing. This guy really had a lot of spunk, that's for sure.

"Suit yourself then," Party replied, "It's a long walk, and we both know we're heading to the same place, but if you'd rather go alone then it's none of my business."

"It's really not," Fun Ghoul snapped, backing away from the car to give him room to leave.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. Then he quickly changed his mood and gears, and turned to Fun Ghoul with a wink, "See you soon."

And he floored it. Much to surprise, as he accelerated a loud thumping sound came from the roof of the car, and all three of them shared a look.

"Fuck! What was that?" Kobra asked quickly turning in his seat. "Fuck!!" he turned back to Party with a wild look, "Stop the fucking car! Go back! Gee back the fuck up!"

Realization dawned on Party as Kobra shouted at him, and he felt laughter bubble up inside him at Kobra's obvious distress. Turning to back up he saw that his suspicion was true. Fun Ghoul had cut the ropes tying the bike to the roof while they were talking.

The laughter burst out of him then. Fucking smart plan. Kobra however didn't seem to think so, and took to beating Party's arm.

"Stop fucking laughing! Go get my bike!"

But Party could already tell it was too late, he stopped their car as Fun Ghoul started the motorcycle, and he watched as he rode past them middle finger up. Their eyes connected for a moment as he passed, and the defiance in that boys face made Party feel a flash of pride alongside the mirth. This kid really was something else.

"Guess tagging your bike didn't work," Jet Star commented from the back with a twinkle in his eye. This threw Party into a new fit of laughter as Kobra fumed.

This was shaping up to be an interesting day.

 

 

Ghoul still felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he pulled up to the warehouse. Who knew stealing a bike from the legendary Killjoys would be so exhilarating?

"Fun Ghoul!" someone called almost as soon as he stopped. He sighed to himself, recognizing the voice before even seeing the person calling him. Maybe if he didn't look she'd think he didn't hear her?

Unfortunately that plan was a bust because the next thing he new he was caught in a death grip by long thin arms.

"Ooh, times been flyin'," the owner of the deadly arms said, releasing him, and Ghoul turned around to face Echoe, "Last I spied you were all ghostly from a boom gone south. Definitely wasn't as shiny as you seem now."

Did she have to remind him of that?

"Yeah, well I've worked out the kinks, so it won't happen again," he replied, "plus it's been a while. I've moved on."

"As over it as roadkill is over a van," she giggled, and Ghoul felt a flash of annoyance. He might have fully understood what she just said, but he got the gist of it. "Bet you still kicking your ass over it."

Ghoul scowled at her, and she laughed harder.

"How would you know?" Ghoul finally challenged, getting fed up with being mocked.

"Because Davy would," she answered waving her hand, "You just like Davy."

Suddenly her face changed, the humour drained from it to a look of sadness. Ghoul felt his own demeanor change to as the anger faded away for awkwardness and sympathy.

He didn't know much about Davy, but he could gather some stuff. For one he was obviously someone Echoe was close to back in her old crew. Someone who's death she never completely got over, even though it had to have been quite a few years now. Another thing he could figure out was that he reminded her of Davy. Had since they first met. Finally, he knew that Davy's death broke her heart.

He felt a sharp stab at anger for whoever killed him. For how badly it affected Echoe. Sure she annoyed him at times, but she was to kind hearted for him to ever actually be mad at, and much to innocent to ever have had to suffer through whatever it was she did.

He looked at her down cast face and felt his anger edge away again. He sighed deeply before talking.

"Hey, I think I ruined my pants on my last outing," he began, glancing at the rips in his jeans. He already knew he was gonna regret this, "I might need some help getting a new pair."

The change was instantaneous. Echoe's face broke into a huge grin and she jumped him into one of her bear hugs.

"Are you serious!? Ooh, this makes me glow!"

He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "Yeah yeah," he scoffed into her shoulder, "It's just pants, don't get too excited."

She pulled out of the hug with a huge smile on her face. They both knew it wasn't only going to be pants. Fun Ghoul couldn't really find it in himself to care.

His attention was pulled away by the sound of car doors being slammed shut. He turned around to find that the Killjoys had finally arrived, and Kobra Kid was storming right up to him with a scowl on his face. A sort smug satisfaction washed over Ghoul as he approached.

"You fucking piece of shit!" he yelled storming up to where Ghoul was still standing with the motorcycle, "You stole my fucking bike!"

He smirked at Kobra as the other two Killjoys hurried to join him, "I don't see your name on it."

"It's right fucking there!" He exclaimed gesturing to the side of the bike.

Ghoul looked to where he pointed and was shocked to see that "KOBRA KID" was indeed written out in big block letters.

"Oh," he said, and heard both Poison and Echoe giggle, "well, we're in the desert, and you need to take better care of you stuff if you don't want someone to take it."

Kobra fumed in front of Ghoul, and he couldn't help but find humour in it. Serves them right for their little stunt on him.

"It was tied to the top of the fucking van!" Kobra yelled, "How much more do expect me to do to establish that it's fucking mine!?"

Ghoul paused for a moment. There was nothing he could think of to better protect a bike, but he didn't really care about that. This was way to fun, so he just smiled innocently, "Hmm, I think its best if you figure that out yourself."

"You-" Kobra began to reply, but was cut off.

"Did the Kid lose his toy," Ghoul heard a feminine voice taunt from behind him.

He turned to see Midnight Hour had spoken. She and Storm Tiger had made their way over to where he and the Killjoys stood. The atmosphere suddenly became tense, and he looked behind them to see that Cherri Cola had become alarmed by the sudden shift in mood. Ghoul himself was interested in seeing where this would go.

"Oh, look the cat dragged in," he heard Poison say, and turned back to see he was glaring at Midnight, "its the.... I'm sorry I don't think I remember your name. What was it again?"

"Ha so funny," she replied sarcastically, and Ghoul got the feeling that he was caught in the middle of some rivalry, no wonder Cherri had looked so alarmed, "At least we know how to do our job."

"Ah yes, leading a rebellion, yet having no one know your names," he replied snidely, "You must inspire hundreds of people."

"Fuck off. You're not trying to inspire people, you just want attention and adoration. I wouldn't be surprised if sex was up there too," she turned to Ghoul, "he has invited you to bed already, right?"

"Umm," Ghoul started, feeling awkward. He may not like Poison, but he certainly did not sign up to be dragged into the middle of someone else's fight.

"Are you fucking serious?" Party Poison asked, before Ghoul could answer, "You're trying to fucking slut shame me," he laughed dryly, "look, I know you don't like to sleep with people, but some of us do. And I don't see how my sex life affects my ability and value on the field. You're really grasping at straws now, huh?"

"Oh yes, because your field work is unparalleled," Midnight replied sarcastically, "I bet you've got more fails under your belt than anyone else I met. You wouldn't even be alive if your crew didn't bail you out so much."

"Same to you sweetheart. Isn't that the whole point of a crew? To count on them? Guess you didn't get the memo."

Midnight opened her mouth to respond, but was cut of by Cherri Cola. Much to both Ghoul's relief and disappointment.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting?" Cherri Cola said, standing beside Ghoul in between the groups, "Both of your teams are extremely skilled, and Dr.D trusts both of you immensely. It's why you're both here in the first place."

Poison and Midnight glared at each other, but backed down. They left the area in opposite directions, crews trailing behind them. Ghoul let out a whistle and turned to Cherri.

"What the fuck did I just witness?"

Cherri laughed, "I don't know. Those two groups, or more accurately, those two people, have hated each other since before I met up with Dr. D. I really don't know how he expects them to work together."

"Because this hits a code red," a familiar voice came from behind Ghoul, and he had to wonder how often this was going to happen today.

He turned around to see Dr. Death Defying accompanied by Show Pony, and a pale haired girl Ghoul recognized as Manic Medic, the best medic in all of the zones. He'd seen her work miracles, and more than once wished to forget that.

"So is everyone here?" the Doctor asked Cherri Cola.

The group had quickly begun to gather at Dr. D's arrival and Ghoul looked around to see two people he hadn't noticed before. A tall, pale auburn haired girl, and a dark skinned man dressed head to toe in black. Strange choice, but Ghoul didn't judge.

"I think so," Cherri answered, "unless you had any last minute additions."

"None," he turned to face the group gathered before him, "I bet you lot have gone all sorts of crazy wondering what I called all you for."

"I'd say that's an understatement," murmured Tiger, and she glared over at the Killjoys.

"Well here's the 411. Some mighty facility is going all loopy out past zone 6, and I need all of you to patch it up before the dracs can get their fangs in. BL is hot on the trail of the latest shipment, and if they manage to catch up they'll take the info and follow the breadcrumbs to the facility, likely herding all the little piggies into their science labs. This is a code black if there ever was one."

Ghoul watched as horror dawned on the faces of everyone gathered. He felt his anger flare. How the fuck could they understand what he just said? Ghoul barely picked up half of it. It was moments like these that he really fucking hated being a city born. How the fuck was he supposed to understand what the fuck was happening.

Ghoul almost asked what the hell everyone was looking so scared for when someone else spoke up.

"Dr. D, you can't be serious," Echoe whispered, and her voice shook with shock and fear.

Dr. D just nodded his head regretfully, "It's true," he said, and the look on his face made Ghoul's stomach drop, "Better Living is going after the motorbabies."


End file.
